Forgotten Memories
by British Child
Summary: {COMPLETED} During the nights, Tarzan and Jane recall on stories that no one has ever heard before. Tales of hardship, love and loyalty, are all experienced through each other's hearts. Rated G.
1. Finishing School

_Forgotten Memories_

_Finishing School_

**_Category: _**_Disney (Tarzan)_

**_Genre: _**_General/Romance_

**_Rating: _**_G_

**_Characters: _**_Tarzan, Jane Porter, Terk, Eleanor, Greenly, Hazel, Beatrice Whitdown (more on her below), some more characters are mentioned but then my list would be too long_

**_Summary: _**_During the nights, Tarzan and Jane recall on stories that no one has ever heard before. Tales of hardship, love and loyalty, are all experienced through each other's hearts._

**_Disclaimer: _**_Tarzan™ is, and always will be out of my reach ever for ownership. I don't own the characters or anything to do with their relationships, all of those belong to Edgar Rice Burroughs and Disney._

_(A/N: OK, my first Tarzan fanfic! Please forgive me, lol. I'm really not sure how this one will end up, how many chapters it has, etc. It all depends on how good it turns out to be. I really need to thank Jungle Spirit...she's my reason for inspiration on this! I also hope she's reading: smile : I would love other's views on this...I promise I will give thanks if I ever wrote a second chapter! Enjoy!) _

(P.S. I do not own the Tarzan characters you may recognise in the film, and series. Only new/strange ones I do.)

**_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_**

It all began with an unexpected question.

"Jane?" Tarzan asked slowly and reluctantly one evening, breaking a silence between the hours, as he had just finished his supper for another night...fruit, such as mangoes...and bananas basically but delicious all the same. Night had descended upon the jungle, leaving the quiet subtlety besides the chirruping crickets to occupy the usage of sound. Archimedes Q. Porter, Terk, Tantor, Kala and the rest of the family had retired to bed a while before, leaving only Tarzan, the ape-man...also leader of the gorilla family and his wife Jane Porter, up alone in their tree house.

Jane dusted her hands down on a rag that hung in the corner busily. "Yes, Tarzan?" she questioned.

He fidgeted in his seat a little, wondering where to begin. "I was just thinking..." he started, his mind completely blank for how he would put this sudden thought down in words. He hesitated for a moment, listening to the jungle calls from outside. "May I ask you something?"

"Why, of course," Jane answered carefully, finally fixing her gaze upon his troubled face, eying him with curiosity. She knew true to herself that it was rare her husband ever asked such a question, unless he was confident to know something that he didn't yet. Often it concerned her, which is why it usually took so long for him to speak of it...this wasn't any different, he wanted to know something _about_ her, Jane could see it from where she stood. "You can ask me anything, you know."

Tarzan sighed to himself as Jane instantly made her way towards him, sitting on an opposite chair. "Go on," she whispered kindly, her blue eyes shining. They showed kindness...sympathy... but above all, trust. He could always feel as if she had no grudge against his discussions.

"Jane? What was your world like before you came to Africa?" he said, after a minute's pause.

Jane pulled her brow together, creating a puzzled expression that lay before the world. Her voice slipped out, soft but bewildered. "I-I don't quite understand what you mean, Tarzan," she muttered quietly, her hand gently resting upon his own as her head swum for responses. "My world? My world before Africa was England. Nothing special seemed to happen there...not until here...not until you."

"But you had so many friends. They all visited here," Tarzan retorted, his voice reasoning.

Jane smiled kindly. "Oh, of course I made friends...everyone does, don't they? I spent my childhood with them. But when you grow up, you somehow... _separate_ in a way. I still see them though...just not as often," she added, her expression slowly becoming distant and...rather day dreamily than usual. There was a look of detachment in her eyes.

"You miss them, don't you?" came Tarzan's deep reply.

"Oh...sometimes," said Jane. "I think back to how it was, and how different it is now."

Tarzan gave her a warm grin. "I think Jane had lots of friends when she was young," he told her, with a sense of prediction within his voice, shifting his gorilla-like fingers from underneath his wife's hand and taking hold of hers in his, with a tender touch. "More than Tarzan did."

"Now, now...you had dozens!" Jane blushed at the contact that he gave her, trying to hide the giggle that had decided to intrude upon her. "Your family has always been much... _much_ larger than mine, so you generally grew up with your companions. I, unfortunately didn't," she let out a small laugh through another smile that she made. "Heaven knows, it would have been a lot easier if I had," she agreed.

"What do you mean?"

Jane let out a tiny, half-thoughtful sigh, casting her eyesight towards the wooden floorboards of the tree house as she thought back to her words. "I found it rather difficult," she admitted quietly. "Everyone never seemed to turn towards me at once, they considered me as boring and dull," she added.

Tarzan felt a slow frown form on his face, his eyes tight with sympathy as her stared at her, wondering how on Earth anyone could have ever thought that. "But you're not," he said.

"Beatrice appeared to think so," Jane said suddenly, and quite bitterly as she somehow sounded as if she were forcing back tears. Her voice was quite trapped in her throat, and she still kept her wandering gaze towards the floor, avoiding Tarzan's eyes.

Tarzan was confused. "Who's Beatrice?" he asked carefully, feeling sorry for Jane.

She sniffed back a few tears and held up her head, as if recalling the forgotten memories. "Beatrice Whitdown," she whispered out. "One of my classmates at Finishing School. She absolutely _despised_ me, for some apparent reason. She was constantly strutting around the place, with her elegant posture and expensive skirts, and her nose in the air. She was so... _spiteful,_ she could get her own way whenever she liked." The note in the way she spoke sounded downcast.

There was a silent pause. "She doesn't sound very nice," Tarzan spoke up dumbly.

"No...no, she wasn't," Jane sighed. "Eleanor, Greenly, Hazel and the others kept telling me she was just jealous, though I couldn't see why. She was forever trying to prove how much better she did at everything than I was good at, but never shared a friendly word of gratitude towards _my_ ideas. Her favourite pastime would be to point out all of the bad qualities in myself, judging them towards her own." Her sighs turned into broken gasps, as she gave Tarzan's hand a comforting squeeze.

Tarzan gave her a comforting look, supposing that his wife would soon begin one of her stories...stories that he, Terk and Tantor especially loved to listen to...though he was uncertain that this one would turn out pleasant. "You don't need to tell me any more, if you want."

"Perhaps I should," Jane said, directing her gaze to meet his own. "I don't want to keep any secrets from you, Tarzan. Even if they are distasteful, I feel as though I have to tell _somebody._ I..." Her voice trailed off, as her expression grew more uncomfortable. She gulped, suddenly feeling silly. "...I never even explained it to Daddy, either."

"You never told your father?"

Jane shook her head. "I'm not sure why, I just...felt as if there were no need to."

"But, Jane..." Tarzan started, the pain in his heart growing especially for her. "...Beatrice...wouldn't that make her a bully, if she kept you from saying anything?" He had never imagined Jane, of all people being bullied and hurt in her past. It had not once, crossed his mind.

"I'd never concerned it before, but she might have been," Jane said miserably. "I always _was_ a little afraid of her, and what she might have been thinking of me. She never really _did_ anything, mind you...it was mainly what she said. But there was one time I sorely remember, most of all, I may never forget it for the rest of my life. It was during an Art class that we took, and we were meant to be drawing on a subject labelled; _'Associated with Nature'. _Everyone began planning on drawing leaf arrangements, the woodland area, anything that resembled.

It was going superbly," she continued, "Until the final hour of the class. That is when, I'm afraid...it got very out of hand indeed..."

**_:--:_**

_"She's glaring at me again, isn't she?"_

_Young Jane Porter sat at her desk, trying her hardest to complete her flowers. A bunch of collected violets and wildflowers lay in a bundle, a suitable task for her. Only...she was having trouble concentrating._

_Beatrice Whitdown sat two tables away, frowning spitefully over at Jane down her nose. A daughter of an extremely rich lord, brought up with manners and courtesy, though she often never used them. She had strawberry-blonde hair that fell down to her shoulders, which she insisted should stay down, no matter what her tutors said, and her light grey-green eyes matched perfectly. She always dressed in the finest clothes, royal outfits of the usual purple or cream. She was a beautiful girl...when she smiled._

_Eleanor screwed up her nose. "Come, come Jane!" she scolded. "Just ignore her!"_

_"She's only trying to pester you, dear," Greenly added, giving Beatrice a rather sour look._

_Hazel nodded. "She's just jealous, Jane," she said. "Can't you see it?"_

_"No, I can't," Jane muttered bitterly, turning back to her work and hoping to wipe the glare out of her mind. She had no reason to see why Beatrice **should** be jealous. Jane was nothing compared to her, with her rather messy brown hair and blue eyes, which were always counted as an advantage from her friends, though she didn't think so. Her voice was friendly, though Beatrice's was charming, and smooth as velvet._

_It was an impossible battle._

_Jane found her annoyance growing. "Why does she hate me so much?" she demanded, slamming down her pencil in slight anger._

_"Maybe it's because you can draw," piped up Greenly, lifting up Jane's artwork and studying it with fascination. "You always beat me out on masterpieces such as yours here," she said, trying to give her sympathy and encouragement at the same time._

_Jane sighed glumly and cupped her head in her hands. "I'm not sure that's it."_

_"It might be your smile...I know for certain that **she** doesn't have one."_

_"Even if she does, she never uses it," added Hazel._

_"It could be your laugh - "_

_"Or your personality!"_

_Listening to her friend's suggestions didn't seem to help. Jane couldn't see anything wrong with **any** of those things, and she was sure that they weren't the reasons why Beatrice happened to choose one day, to try and trip her, or dunk her under the water during swimming lessons, or glare horribly at her in Art class, or compare differences between them every waking day._

**_Or listen to her gabble and proclaim; "Pish, posh!" like she's the Queen of England._**_ Jane thought._

_She was just adding the finishing touches to her flowers when she heard Hazel exclaim; "Oh, for goodness sakes! She's coming over!" with a light edginess to her tone._

_Jane glowered and concentrated ever harder on her work, ready to ignore anything that was thrown._

_"Well, well...how are we all doing?" came Beatrice's sly comment, her voice silky and soft._

_"Nothing **you** would be particularly interested in," snapped Eleanor._

_"If you don't mind, we're trying to work," Greenly added coldly._

_Hazel huffed. "So could you leave us alone?"_

_"Please?" Jane finished quietly, not even turning around but with her head bent over the table._

_They all heard Beatrice's usual scoff. "Oh, pish posh! I'm not doing anything to harm you! I just wanted to investigate on your work. It looks rather interesting where I'm sitting, especially **yours **Jane," she said, her words with the sweetness of fresh poison._

_"Don't you have your **own** work to do?" Eleanor blurted harshly, defending Jane. "There's no need for you to come over her with your stuff and nonsense, disturbing us! Please leave!" Her light blue eyes blazed at the cunning smile across Beatrice's lips._

_"I've already finished," she sang, her hands behind her back. "And I must say, Jane...your mere pencil sketch of ordinary plant life is very subtle. Is it your rough copy? Because you know, we only have another hour for completion hand in, and yours isn't quite ready, is it? Now **I,** on the other hand, have painted a beautiful portrait, absolutely **beautiful.** I suppose you may be able to compete against it, if you ever sped up your act." She frowned down at Jane's ignorance._

_"Why do you do your hair up, when it's so filthy disarranged?" she asked, sounding disgusted._

_"Because, I do," Jane said, not wanting to cause an argument._

_Beatrice scoffed. "Well, you shouldn't. Should I tell you what would be the best cure for that hair? A decent **comb** every now and again. It wouldn't hurt, trust me. **My** hair is always brushed to perfection, Father says so. That's why he...oh!" She put on a face of mock surprise. "You haven't heard, have you?"_

_"Heard what?" Hazel questioned._

_Beatrice straightened up, as if appearing dignified. "Father has signed a contract for me to be betrothed."_

_Jane sat up bolt, hardly daring to believe it. "He hasn't!" she said aghast, still facing away from her. There had been rumours, probably spread by Beatrice herself, that she had been promised a worthy husband, by the name of Charles Kaymore, one of the most handsome men in London. Jane never cared much for Charles, with his conceited smile and matching spiteful humour. She couldn't bear the thought._

_Beatrice frowned again. "He **has!** I think I would know more about what happens in my family than you would ever, Jane. Father has put together a contract, and has signed Charles and I down already, for us to be married next Spring."_

_"But you're barely twenty years old!" Eleanor spat._

_"And still in school!" Greenly added chirpily._

_Beatrice tossed her hair behind her shoulders. "Oh, pish posh! Nobody in my family minds, not even Mother. Father says it's an honour for young ladies to be wed as quickly as possible. Though I wouldn't be in the **least** bit surprised why you sound so stunned. I could never expect any of you to be married before me, could I?" She poked Jane in the shoulder._

_Jane spun around on her chair to meet her grey-green eyes. "Stop it! You're making this marriage business sound like some sort of contest! We don't **have** to be wed exactly when you tell us to! We'll deal with it when the time is right, and when we meet someone special, if you don't mind." She got back to her drawing, missing Beatrice's scowl._

_"That's all you know!" she shot back. "I bet you couldn't find someone in all of England, Jane! You must be the clumsiest person I've ever seen in my life, and that's comparing it against your wondrous friends! Even they have **some** taste, though not much!"_

_"Yes, well at least I'm patient for the suitable type!" Jane argued back heatedly._

_"Charles **is** suitable!"_

_"You're crazy! Have you ever heard the things he says? And the way he treats people?"_

_"I find him very attractive, if not handsome! And he dresses accordingly!"_

_"You're only seeing the outside of him," Jane quoted calmly, suddenly realising that she and Beatrice had almost got the entire class's attention by shouting. "You can only see skin deep, as far as I'm concerned." She completely turned away, placing her burning cheeks from the others._

_Eleanor, Greenly and Hazel stared, completely horrified with their blue eyes._

_"Oh, but Jane...you're wrong!" Beatrice snarled, a sly smile curling at the corners of her mouth. "This is what is meant by skin deep!" Finally taking her hands away from behind her back, she held out her jar of painting water she had been using, and before anyone could stop her, had tipped the whole contents over the top of Jane's head._

_Greenly screamed as water splashed all over the table, catching everyone's attention._

_Jane released a horrified gasp, raising her arms from the table as if she were ready to shield herself. She coughed a little as she wiped dirty water from her eyes, her hair now practically loose and dripping. Her pale blue dress was soaked, sticking to her skin. Shaking the excess from her gloves, she suddenly heard Beatrice's spiteful laugh._

_"Oh, pish posh! Look what I've done!"_

_Jane simply could not help the tears, welling up steadily in her eyes. This was too much. "You beast!" she wailed in despair, staring down at her wet dress. It was stained here and there with assorted paint markings, which she knew would have to be washed out. Jane couldn't stand laundry more than she could stand talking to Beatrice, and she had a funny feeling that the dress would take her at least two hours for it to be cleaned and dried._

_Beatrice gave the tearful Jane another scowl. "I said I was sorry!"_

_"No, you didn't!" Jane wept, standing to her feet and holding out her ruined skirts. "You couldn't care less!" Covering her embarrassed and damp face with her hands, she took off on her heels and fled from the class, discarding her drawing and crying into her palms. She could almost hear her friends trying to call her back, but she didn't stop. Beatrice was so unkind to her._

**_Why does she hate me so much?_**_ Jane thought miserably, as she made for the courtyard gardens, to sit out in the sun, and dry off most of the damage, though she knew what her chore would be tonight. She couldn't imagine Beatrice doing the dress for her, she had done enough already._

_Jane lowered her dripping head, and cried tears into the lawn._

_She sniffed as she wiped water from her brown fringe. Maybe Beatrice was right...her hair had always been messy compared to that of her friends. Maybe her hair was what was keeping her from finding someone. Ridiculous thoughts ploughed their way through Jane's head, each one worse than the last. She imagined herself a few years into the future, watching her friends fall in love and be married one by one. And all the while, she hung at the back, waiting for her turn._

_But it never came._

****

_Sighing sadly, Jane lifted up her stained skirts. She wondered what was going on back in the class now that she was gone. She suspected that Beatrice was gloating over the whole thing. She dreaded going back with a sticky, wet dress and soaked, dishevelled hair, knowing that she would only be teased._

**_Why can't they see people for who they are?_**_ she thought to herself unhappily._

_Jane wondered if she ever would fall in love. She wondered if she ever would be married. She even wondered how anyone could love someone so pathetic and clumsy as her. But...no, these were the things that Beatrice **wanted** her to think. She was making her think of herself as this, she wanted her to feel vulnerable and subdued._

****

_Her heart rose. Beatrice didn't know what was held before the next person. Nobody did, not even herself. What did it matter if she had already been promised to someone before she had left Finishing School? It wasn't to someone who was worthy enough to give your life away, anyway. Beatrice was just boasting, wanting to be the success._

_Jane didn't want to look for the future, or face the past another time. She just wanted to wait, and see what approached her without reasoning. Was that so hard for her to do? Oh, of course it was...it was one of the hardest things she would have to do during her life._

_But it was her only choice for happiness._

**_:--:_**

Jane found her eyes brimming with the same tears as she finished the story. It all seemed so real again. So fresh and new, as if it were repeating again another time.

"She was always so much graceful than I was," she muttered sadly. "You should have seen her dance."

Now feeling terrible, Tarzan raised his hand and placed it supportively on her cheek. "I think you dance well, Jane," he told her kindly. "And I love you anyway, just the way you are."

Jane sniffed back a few more tears and stared into her husband's eyes. "You do?"

He nodded. "Beatrice was wrong. And horrible. If you ask me, I think she _was_ jealous. I mean, I can't picture anyone more lovely than you, Jane. No one will ever replace that." He cupped her cheek in his hand, giving her a handsome smile.

Tears flowing from her eyes, Jane fell forward into Tarzan's arms and embraced him, snuggling into his chest. "Oh, Tarzan. I love you so very much," she whispered, feeling his strong hands begin to stroke her hair comfortingly. She already felt so much better.

"I love you too, Jane," Tarzan said, holding her in his arms.

It was true. In Tarzan's eyes, no one would ever replace Jane. Even if she _were _clumsy, or had messy hair, or hated laundry, or suffered from hurtful comments because of what she thought, he would always love her, because of all that. Because of who she was.

His wife. His jungle flower. His Jane.

**_To be continued_**

**_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_**

_(A/N: So, what did you think? This was an old story idea I wrote when I was about twenty, and drew some pictures for it too, which now I can't find! Oh, well. I'd love any reviews I got for this story, and please let me know if you want another chapter or not. I promise to give thanks for every review I get! Thanks again: smile :)_


	2. One More Night

_One More Night_

_(A/N: A second chapter, by request of so many reviewers!Thanks for all of the encouragement, I dedicate this chapter to everyone who reviewed! Thanks! Enjoy Chapter 2 all of you! _

P.S. The title is taken from the Phil Collins song 'One More Night'. I wanted to put a Phil C song in this and that one just seemed to fit. Oh, by the way...I don't own it, lol. I also have no legal rights to the other Phil Collins lyrics from 'Two Hearts', or from the Tarzan film masterpiece, 'Two Worlds'. His songs do wonders to the fiction mind.)

**_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_**

"I've never told that to anyone before."

The following night, Jane still couldn't believe that she had explained all about her traumatised situation between her, and Beatrice Whitdown, her Finishing School 'bully', as Tarzan liked to put it. She could always remember thinking to herself about telling someone, but it usually slipped her mind, or that she broke out into a cold sweat just considering the option. Maybe she was a bully, and Jane never knew it. Or she _did _know it...she just didn't want to think it.

It was times like this that she would think back to Eleanor, Greenly and Hazel, and wonder if they ever remembered Beatrice the way she did. They never seemed to be offended by her much, but had always understood how Jane felt. It was probably the reason why they always happened to be with her whenever Beatrice was around. It sounded strange, but Jane hated the way she felt as if they were protecting her too much, though it was an act out of good.

When they hadn't been there though, on the other hand...it was horrible.

Her sentence to Tarzan caused him to dart his attention across her way, listening to her every words, as if he were wondering what they meant. "Well, I think you should have," he said.

"Oh, I know you do...but what could I say? It was hard," Jane answered back, keeping her hands busy as she neatened the ragged curtains, clearing her throat a little. Somehow, she felt rather embarrassed about the whole thing, just letting it all out as she did. She wondered if she were to do that every time now that she heard the same name. She didn't really want to spend her life judging every Beatrice that came into earshot.

Not everyone was the same.

Tarzan sighed again. "There's just one thing I don't understand."

"Oh? What's that?"

"Why did you tell me? Why not your father...why me?" He hoped that he wasn't bringing too much upon her, or that the fact that he sounded surprised, even...or _curious_ was a better word.

Jane didn't know what to say. She gave him a sort of blank look, appearing confused herself. Then she gave a slow, forced sigh and gazed at the floor, an absent expression on her face, and in her eyes before they hit the ground. "I suppose it was because I didn't know what to say to Daddy," she said quietly. "I wasn't sure how he would take it, if you know what I mean. He could have said anything to Beatrice, or her parents, and make matters worse. I didn't want any of that."

"But, that still means..."

"Oh, I know what you're going to say, Tarzan," Jane interrupted. "She _was_ a bully, and we both know that now. But you really don't have to say it whenever you get new evidence."

Tarzan actually laughed. "You still haven't answered yet."

"What haven't I?" Jane asked, feeling lost. She couldn't remember.

"Why Jane told Tarzan...instead of her father," he answered straight, and laughing once more at the returning look on his wife's face, as she searched for a decent comeback to provide him with. He knew that he shouldn't change the subject to suit his own needs, it got everyone all confused. But he felt that he should say what had to be said.

Jane gave Tarzan a kind smile, her words escaping in whispers. "Do you really want to know?"

He nodded, wondering why she seemed to be smiling at him in so much friendship and love.

"Because I felt I could trust you, Tarzan," she finished softly, walking over to her husband and taking his head in her hands, looking deep into his eyes with a comforting approach. "It wasn't that I didn't trust Daddy, I _did._ I still do. I was just afraid that he would cause more trouble, as he sometimes does...even though it's not his fault. I just thought Beatrice would give up on me, eventually, and leave me alone. So I never told Daddy what was happening, he never found out, and even to this very day he hasn't a clue."

Tarzan remained silent, somehow seeing it from Jane's point of view.

"It was probably the wrong thing to do," she continued, "I should have told her how I felt, I might have been able to end it on my own. But something inside of me...just wouldn't." She felt her eyes growing heavy with tears and tried to hide them from Tarzan's watchful sight by blinking, only to cause them to run a little down her cheeks.

Horrified by this, Tarzan suppressed a supportive look before bringing his hands up to hold over hers, stroking the backs of her hands gently for comfort. "Come on, Jane," he kindly murmured. "Don't cry. Please...please don't cry. It's all over now."

"I know - I'm sorry," Jane quickly apologized, removing her hands from Tarzan's face and wiping her own, though his were still placed gently on her cheeks. "I didn't know it bothered me so much. I thought I was over it." She gave a sigh.

"I think you are."

Jane looked back up into his eyes, studying them for a moment. Then she smiled. "Sometimes, you say the sweetest things, Tarzan," she said. "Even though they show no meaning."

Tarzan now stood up, so that he towered tall over her. "Meanings don't matter," he said deeply.

Jane felt her heart contract with love as she continued to stare upwards, still feeling the warm, but inviting heat from his hands on her face. She gulped a little, before shutting her eyes and placing her own palms on his chest, a slow smile warily crossing her face. "Of course they do," she whispered, her voice soft and gentle.

They shared a sweet-tinted kiss together after that, a sensation of wonder and promise, which reminded them all the more why they loved one another. As they held one another in their arms, the memory of their marriage lasted strong in their hearts, the possession they shared that they each had one another, and would never part for someone else.

Parting from the kiss, Tarzan took Jane's face in his hands, and placed his forehead onto hers, eyes shut. Jane smiled, doing the same, her hands still resting on her husband's chest. She heard Tarzan's voice, and the memories that followed.

"Two worlds," he told her quietly, as if he had never forgotten them.

Jane sighed happily, his words ringing in her ears like a soft bell. "One family," she replied.

"Two hearts," he said.

"Believing in just one mind," she answered.

_"Until the end of time,"_ they both whispered together, the sensation spreading from deep inside.

Jane actually released an unknown giggle, her eyes still shut. "You remembered," she murmured quietly, her voice full of content. "You remembered those very words." She wanted to laugh and cry all at the same time, her body brimming with happiness.

Tarzan grinned at her sentences. "How could I ever forget them?" he asked kindly, kissing her forehead with a light touch of his lips. "We spoke them at our wedding, remember?"

"Yes. Yes, we did."

"Terk was forever giving me a hard time," he carried on. "She kept saying I was nervous, that I wasn't ready. I have to say that I was a little worried about something, though...but you would just think it's stupid," he finished clumsily.

Jane now held an expression of new concern. "No, I would never. Go on...please tell me."

"Well..." Tarzan began slowly, "I was worried that you weren't going to turn up. I was afraid at the last minute, you had changed your mind...that you thought I wasn't what you wanted after all. That you wanted someone more...civilised."

"Oh, Tarzan." Jane didn't know what else to say. What _could_ she say?

She lowered her head a little, feeling lost for words, when Tarzan let loose a handsome smile and a grin was placed upon his face, shining down at Jane and causing her to look upwards at him, especially when he placed another kiss on her forehead.

"Then I saw you come," he muttered quietly. "And everything was perfect again. My fear went."

Jane presented him with another giggle, and a sensitive smile. "So did mine. You can't imagine the possibilities that rushed through my head...they became sillier as they went. I was afraid too, Tarzan. I was afraid that you wouldn't want _me." _She fell silent.

Instead of a reply, Tarzan pulled her close to his chest, locking her securely into another fond embrace. They stood like that for a while, rocking quietly back and forth, as if almost dancing a slow dance together. Then, among the peacefulness, Tarzan's voice rang out softly. Though he had been raised in the jungle from infanthood, his words were wiser than the most prudent Englishman.

"Look where the risks from our fears have brought us to," he muttered finally.

Jane smiled and shut her eyes again, her head pressed against his chest as they shared the same hug. She suddenly let loose a ripe laugh which was pretty, and dainty just to listen to. "This reminds me of when we first met," she said. "Remember? In the tree? I can hear your heartbeat."

Tarzan nodded, grinning too. More forgotten memories, though they were never really forgotten.

Placing one of his gorilla-like hands over Jane's chest, over her own heart, he felt it's pulse through his skin, giving him a new energy of life whenever he heard it...or even felt it beat. "Two hearts, Jane," he told her softly, his voice a calm whisper. "I can hear yours too. It's what brought us together." There was a comforting silence, which kept for a few minutes.

Then, Jane spoke. "Together forever," she told him lovingly, her smile broadening.

_"Until the end of time."_

**_To be continued_**

**_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_**

_(A/N: Yes, I know this chapter didn't have any flashbacks like the first one, but clearly just Tarzan and Jane reminding one another of things that happened in the past. I **will **try and introduce more characters in the next chapter...that is, if people want me to. : smile : I can say I **am** continuing this, there are a few more parts left to go before completion. Thanks for all the support, everyone!)_


	3. Terk's Advice

_Terk's Advice_

_(A/N: Another update! This is becoming a habit of mine; I need to get these old stories sorted. This chapter has no disclaimer, apart from the characters and so on. I don't think I need to explain, lol. Enjoy!)_

**_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_**

The next evening was cold and dismal, the jungle air humid and warm, the winds picking up signs of a storm approaching, long and wild. Small droplets of falling rain had already begun, pattering on the wooden roof of the tree house.

Jane had made it her duty to cover all of the windows and brace all of the doors and exits, just in case of precautions. "We could be in the chance of a hurricane," she had warned Tarzan as she had pushed a chair to the door hinge and checked its security. "We might be stranded here all night, if possible." A fierce wind began to flutter the shades.

Tarzan had helped her, protecting all vulnerable areas of the house and holding them off safely. His agility even with this task was unreal, and it was at times that Jane would only stop her work just to watch him at his best, marvelling in silence. She simply couldn't believe how he found doing jobs such as moving heavy objects in place so easily, and dashing about from one place to the other…it made one feel quite dizzy after a while.

"Heavens, Tarzan – I can't watch you any longer!" the Englishwoman laughed merrily as she held a weary hand to her head. "I'm feeling tired just in doing so!" She took a moment to survey their work, meaning not to look at her husband's eyes as he was suppressing a grin. With a purified sigh, she began to work on lifting the last pile of books onto the shelf above her.

_Flump._ An enormous cloud of dust rose up from the stack and went flying directly into her face. She shut her eyes tightly from the cloud and a surprised gasp slipped out, before she released the books and coughed a little, wiping her eyes. She was blind for the moment, the dust had begun to sting and water her eyes.

"When…did we – we last _dust_ those?" she managed to choke out, giggling.

As her vision started to become clearer, she felt Tarzan's hands around her arms, helpfully brushing down her clothes. He must have made his way over to her from the moment she made a reaction. At his support, she was able to open her eyes.

"Are you all right?" she heard Tarzan ask.

She nodded, holding back a laugh. Water dripped from the corners of her eyes and she wiped them with the back of her wrist, the smell of dust still wafting around her nose. "I'm fine," she mumbled. "I just wasn't expecting the sandstorm so soon."

She was cut off by Tarzan's laugh. Looking up at him, she couldn't tell whether it was from her joke, or the fact that he was staring at her and suddenly smiling, as if he found something endearingly amusing. The light caught in his eyes and made him appear swiftly handsome, especially when he smiled.

It only just appealed to Jane how filthy she was, covered in dust. She brushed herself down more, but couldn't take her eyes away from that grin before her. "Oh, yes – it's quite funny, isn't it?" she teased, smiling. "Whatever are you looking at?"

She felt Tarzan lift one of his strong fingers and put it against her cheek, as if pointing something out, only it began to stroke, as if delighting in the touch of her skin. "You have…dirt," he whispered out, touching her cheek. "Right here."

Jane smiled, trying to hold back a blush. "I know."

"And here," Tarzan continued, placing the finger now upon her forehead, where the ends of her hair had streaked it with marks. He stroked it there too, before taking this chance to search the rest of her face for another place for him to visit. He spotted one, at the brink of her nose, and pointed carefully. "And here."

Jane could only stare upwards into his eyes, her heart racing and her head spinning, though only not from dizziness this time. She smiled again, remembering how much she loved him…the one standing before her. She whispered out again, "I know."

This time though, Tarzan came to the final end, where his finger landed softly on Jane's pink lips and rested there for a moment, as if deciding what he should do. All that he managed were the same two words, deep and slow in his voice. _"And here," _he said.

Now at a loss for words, Jane could only smile. She found her hands moving from where they lay at her waist, travelling up her husband's shoulders and fastening around his neck, all the while gazing into his features. Her own eyes shut now, as she leant her head towards his own and found his lips carefully, his finger sliding off her face as he did the same.

They shared their love for a few seconds before parting, and staring back at the other with drooping eyelids and their hearts ablaze. They never grew tired of showing how they felt, it wasn't as if marriage had slowed down the excitement of being with one another…now it felt even stronger, as they had devoted their lives.

Leaning forward again, their lips touched for only a brief moment before the door bounced open, creaking on the chair-supported hinges and the gusting wind blowing in. Interrupted, they both turned their heads towards the door, noticing the figure that was now battling with shutting the entrance.

"Stupid – it never does whatcha want it to do!"

"Terk, let me help!" Tarzan called, breaking away from Jane and hurrying over to his friend's side, both of them pushing their hardest against the door. With Tarzan's help, it wasn't more of an effort, and the chair was made to hold in place now to keep it from flying open.

Terk circled away from the door with a whoop. "Ph_ew!_ You guys should _see_ the storm out there," she commented, her fur disarrayed from the wind. "It's picking up for miles, I just wanted to drop by and see how everything's hangin' back here! How's you doing?"

Tarzan smiled at Jane, trying not to laugh at Terk's appearance. "Um…good," he said.

"Ya mom's worried again, wanting to know how you're managing…oh, yeah – and I just _had_ to get away from Tantor for a while, if you were there you would too – believe me…and, um…what happened to _you?"_ she said all of this in one breath, her last sentence directed towards Jane, who was still coated with dust.

She giggled, dirt falling off her shoulders. "I – I, er…accident with the shelf."

Shrugging, Terk turned back to Tarzan. "So…it looks like you've got everything sorted, huh? Well, good for you! Y'know, what ya would have gotten from me if ya was still trying to hold out? Would ya, would ya? Huh? Huh?"

"Probably not."

"Good, 'cause you don't _wanna_ know. Anyway, whatcha up to, before I came along? Anything boring? Must have been, huh? And I quote: 'before _I _came along…', give out any hints?" As she spoke, Tarzan and Jane shot a half-amused, half-embarrassed glance at one another, listening to Terk's question.

They, however, did not know that she was watching them.

"Oh! Oh, yuck! I hope I wasn't interrupting anything…" she groaned sarcastically, rolling her eyes in disgust and making gagging noises in the back of her throat. "Perfect timing, buddy…during the middle of a storm, away from the rest, thought I wasn't gonna show up and ruin it, right? _Wrong!"_ She let out a chuckle right in his face, almost deafening him.

He surprisingly laughed, something that Jane wasn't expecting. She smiled anyway.

"What did I tell ya," Terk carried on, ignoring the chuckles that were coming from her friend. "Years ago, remember pal? About falling in _luuurve _and everything?"

Her words suddenly caught Tarzan's attention, though his laughter was clearly recognisable. "Terk…don't – _don't!"_ he managed to get out, trying to sound serious but not being successful to hold back a grin.

Terk turned her face to Jane, as if telling her instead. "He was worried," she said.

Jane, who could not imagine Tarzan being worried at such a young age, or even considering the fact of falling in love as a child, found Terk's tale suddenly interesting. Brushing down her shirt, her eyes lit up with fascination. "Really?"

"No!" Tarzan objected.

"Of _course_ ya were – don't argue! Ya were always saying…'what if that never happens to me? What if I never get to know what it feels like?'" As she spoke, she imitated a squeaky version of a supposed young Tarzan. "And it was always…"

"Terk…"

"It was always…d'you think they'll care how I _look - '"_

"Terk!" Tarzan almost snapped. He didn't really like the idea of Terk speaking about his insecurities, especially in front of Jane. Though, inside he _had_ to agree with her, he remembered saying that to her in some days of his time, though for now…he only wanted to keep it as a memory. A forgotten memory.

He didn't like to think about it much…not now, when he had found love.

Terk suddenly looked sorry, as if only just realising that fact. She muttered a meek apology, claiming her 'big mouth' got out of control once more. "Sometimes even I can't hear myself!" she confessed, clapping a walloping hand on Tarzan's back out of friendliness.

Tarzan cast Jane a remorseful look out of guilt, but instead he found it was her eyes that held the sympathy. She looked as if she could cry, she felt so sorry for him. Brushing most of more of the dust off her clothes, and managing a weak smile, she simply whispered one word, which Tarzan's senses picked up immediately from Terk's side. _"Later."_

He grinned back. Later, that was right. They would talk about it later. Then he could tell her everything. She had told him the troubles of her own past, he could now tell his.

Their moment was again interrupted by another thunderous whoop from Terk, as she clapped her hands together loudly and looked about the tree house eagerly. "So!" she cried out, "Got any grub in this joint?"

Tarzan and Jane met eyes a final time as they began to get up for the door. A secretive smile was offered between them and the meaning was understood without words. Until later, the information heard this night would be completely confidential.

Until later, indeed. Tomorrow, it would be.

**_To be continued_**

**_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_**

_(A/N: Sorry about the long wait! I hope you like this chapter as much as the other one, and I hope for reviews to keep me going! This will continue, as you can tell at the end of this one, and it may carry on from there. Thanks!)_


	4. A Hopeless Call

_A Hopeless Call_

_(A/N: Many of you may think I've abandoned this story, but I haven't, lol. After being in construction for many months, it's finally finished. This time we delve into a memory of Tarzan's, which I hope you enjoy.)_

**_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_**

The shutters were drawn for another night. The stars above in the clear indigo sky flickered and gleamed, as if in a timeless hope of composure. They seemed to be shining beyond, as if foretelling some distant secret that would soon make its way into unbeknownst hearts.

Tarzan and Jane sat another time in their tree house, pondering over happenings of the previous night. Jane was anxious to know what Terk meant by a hidden story, though her husband had refused to bring it up throughout the day. Either he was avoiding it, or he had clearly forgotten, Jane couldn't say.

She knew that she would have to bring it up soon. _Somebody _had to eventually.

Clearing her throat, she began to point out her question. "Tarzan, I - "

"Jane," Tarzan quickly interrupted, his head glancing about as if uncertain. "Jane, the shutters…they seem…"

"What? They seem…what, Tarzan?"

"Well…they seem…different," he pointed out, the expression on his face knowing that his answer was not the best that he could have hoped it was. He seemed so uncomfortable, as if someone were to ask him how many days left someone had to live. He was forever distracted, and Jane could see it.

Jane frowned. "Different?" She went along with the fake statement, bringing herself to her feet and casually stepping over to the windows, as if there really _were _a problem and it needed to be investigated. She put on a confused appearance, as she looked them up and down in judgement.

"Hmm. Well, they _seem _fine," she said, her voice in mock concern. "I see nothing dissimilar, Tarzan." She was beginning to think her husband was acting rather odd.

Tarzan shrugged, an uncomfortable smile on his face. "I – it does not matter. Never mind." Trying to ease the tension, he sat up and stepped over to Jane, tugging gently at her hand to bring her away from the shutters, which were beginning to annoy him with all of the banging and blowing they made.

Jane sighed. She knew why he was acting so strange. Maybe it was time to break some of the silence and force out what she wanted to say. She lowered her gaze to the floor and nimbly found her voice. "Tarzan, dear," she said. "If you're attempting to make me forget about what Terk said last night, please don't. You've been stepping on eggshells all night to avoid it."

At this, Tarzan spun around, his eyes under a frown. "Stepping on...eggshells?" he asked. "What sort? We have seen no eggs today."

"Ah – _no, _Tarzan..." Jane feebly said, trying not to laugh. "It's just...a saying. It means that you've been rather careful about something, and you're worried it's going to come out, that's all." She gave him a hopeful look.

Tarzan turned away. "Oh."

"Do you want to talk about last night?" she brought up, cautious at the angry but painful tone in his voice. She really didn't know what to do now. Tarzan's hand eventually fell from her own and she saw how he wasn't looking directly at her.

"No," he said.

Jane suddenly felt sorry for him, like she had done the time when he tried to convince her to stay in the jungle, and she could do nothing but refuse, away from her part. She tried to take hold of his hand again, but all she could grab was a section of his palm, as he was clenching it very hard. She gave it a squeeze.

"Jane..."

"Oh, Tarzan..." Jane breathed. "I hate to see you keeping this to yourself. You can't just bottle it up and pretend like it doesn't matter. Even if it's not a _big _thing...it still matters to me. Please...if not now, I would like it if you told me."

Tarzan stared at her. "I don't like to talk about it," he said carefully. He certainly didn't want to fool around in his sentences and offend Jane. He knew that sometimes…just saying one wrong word could be an insult. He tried to smile at Jane, but she wasn't smiling back.

"Why not?" She hoped that she wasn't coming off as annoying.

Tarzan shifted. "It..._hurts," _he finally said.

Jane suddenly felt a pang of sympathy. Here, her Tarzan holding something inside him that was painful, and had left it for all of these years. No wonder he seemed uncomfortable whenever she wanted to discuss his childhood. "Please tell me," she said, now softly. "I know what it's like to hurt."

Tarzan stared at her. From the look in her eyes he could see she wouldn't tell anyone, and they reflected their concern. He sighed. "All right."

Jane was led to a chair, where she sat down beside her partner with troubled looks, and leant forward to hear her husband's tale. She swallowed.

"Thank Terk for this," Tarzan joked. "But, she's right. About before. And," A grimace. "there's a story behind it. So...here it is..."

**_:--:_**

_Young Tarzan sat upon the branches of a mighty tree. There was a steady wind in the air that tickled against his cheeks, and ruffled the leaves for them to hush. He squatted upon the boughs, taking in the sounds, smells..._

_...and sights._

_Tarzan looked below and saw her, Teeka. A female gorilla that was highly sought after by the dominant males, and was one of the next to take a mate. She held a lot about herself, and was one of the more gossipy sort, but Tarzan still held interest. _

_He had never experienced a close bond with anyone before in the means of compassion, but for some reason he highly wished that he would be chosen. How it would feel to be granted above all of the other males, who were thinking upon the same lines. He, Tarzan – the hairless wonder! The white ape. _

_It would make him feel as if he were special instead of different, and that's what he wanted more than anything. He spent hours upon hours wondering what he could do to impress Teeka, and for her to notice him. _

_Maybe he should try to be nice to her. He noticed, with scorn, that some males were not so polite when it came to feelings and devotion, and often demanded the best out of the females, bragging and claiming. That was his first attempt._

_"Oh, Tarzan – just go away!" Teeka had snapped._

_Tarzan felt confused. "I just wanted to ask you something."_

_"It's probably the same thing as every other male!" the she-ape replied. "I don't need you coming over here and bothering me too!"_

_"But - "_

_"Does Kala know you're interested? You're far too young, Tarzan!"_

_"I'm ten rainy seasons!" The boy said, indignantly. "That's not young!"_

_Teeka puffed. "Come back when you've grown some fur."_

_And that was the spark into Tarzan's second plan. He had walked away, shun, but with a frown on his face and a plan in motion. He went to the river to think, and spotted another reflection beside his own. He sighed and said; "Hallo, Terk."_

_"Hey, Tarzan!" Terk said, sitting beside him. "What's up with you?" she asked, noticing his befallen look._

_"Oh, it's nothing."_

_"Liar," Terk shot back. "C'mon, you can tell **me, **can't ya?" _

_Tarzan swirled his finger in the water. "Well...it's about, Teeka," he said. "She's ready to choose a mate, and I want her to choose me."_

_"What, you mean you **like **her?" Terk sneered, turning up her nose. "Face it, buddy, you can do a lot better than **that, **believe me. Please don't say that you like her."_

_Here was a thought that Tarzan had never considered. Did he really **like **Teeka in that way? Or did he just want to be before the others for once? He couldn't tell...what did love feel like? He felt so confused. "I don't know," he said. "I just want her to pick me, that's all. I don't know if I like her. I don't know."_

_Terk grumbled. "You're just full of problems, aren't ya? Why Teeka?"_

_"Because...she's nice, **sometimes. **And she's ready for mating. I'm the same age as some of the other males she likes, but she says I'm too young. Maybe I **look **too young," he sighed. "Because I don't have any fur yet."_

_"Hey, it'll grow," Terk smiled. "You're just a late bloomer."_

_"Yeah, right," he said. "By the time **my **fur grows through, all of the females will probably have been chosen then. There's no chance for me, Terk."_

_Terk actually let out a laugh. "Well, ain't we Mr. Sunshine and butterflies?" she said. _

_"There's always **you," **said Tarzan._

_Terk gave no answer but coughed a meek cough, and turned on her way, shouting something back that the older males usually fought to claim a female, and how she would laugh if she were to see that displayed by Tarzan._

_And this sparked Tarzan's third plan. He would **fight **for Teeka!_

_But his challenges didn't go so well. He entered with so much force and will inside of himself that he left with the damage. His knuckles and elbows bled and ran down into a thick bruise on his side, another addition was the one on his cheek below his left eye. When his mother saw him she let out a cry, and tended to his wounds kindly._

_"I didn't know you were one to get into fights," she said, wiping at the blood._

_"I don't, usually," Tarzan grumbled, through a sore lip._

_Kala sighed. "I suppose I'll have to hear the reason for which you were so dedicated."_

_"Teeka's choosing a mate!" he blurted out. "And I want her to choose me! She said I should grow some fur first, but that's not going to happen right now, and I can't wait around before someone else gets picked. So Terk said I should fight for her, but look where that's got me." He wiped his wrist across his jaw. "I suppose I should just give up. There's no way it's going to work now."_

_Kala nuzzled into his hair and wiped further at his knuckles. "You **are **a little young, love. And don't interrupt by saying you're not, because it's different for you. You'll have to wait a little longer. And what did we say about solving problems?"_

_"We have to compromise, not with violence," Tarzan recited with an exhale. _

_"That's right," said Kala. "I'll bet you can't tell me where you got every one of these bruises, or who gave them to you, can you?"_

_Tarzan muttered something under his breath. His mother was right, no matter what he did to try and make things work. Now he had made himself look foolish in front of the whole family, and to most of his friends. Fighting never really solved much after all. He had rushed in too quickly and couldn't even remember half of what had happened anymore. He groaned and winced at her touch, as she scuffed against his side._

_"I'm sorry, dear," Kala apologised. "You'll have to rest these off. I know how energetic you are, you'll just be putting yourself in pain if you try to move about too much."_

_This was terrible for Tarzan. How he loved nothing more than to explore, run, almost fly through the jungle at his agility and speed. He couldn't possibly wait around and watch all of his friends go and play without him. He almost protested in rage._

_"Mom, I can't! I - "_

_"You will," Kala said, firmly. "You have to learn your lesson somehow, Tarzan. Don't keep trying to grow up too fast. You just have to wait your turn."_

_"Wait – wait – wait, that's all I ever **do **anymore!" Tarzan cried. "It's not fair."_

_Kala felt sorry for him, but no matter what she tried that night, she couldn't get a word out of her son. He seemed so dejected and sad, and furious. He wouldn't eat until the following morning, and his day of rest bothered him so much, that he was almost close to tears. It was like torture to watch him, the jungle was his home and life, and being away from it send him mad to the bone._

_A few days healing and he was back to his old self, swinging and climbing as if he had never left at all. His appetite grew back, and so did his smile, and the same sparkle in his eyes that had mysteriously left._

_But it made no difference._

_Teeka had chosen her mate while Tarzan had taken rest. Taug, a fine, healthy gorilla, who had delivered him a vicious blow when attempting to fight for her. Taug was handsome, brave and strong, and would support her well. _

_Tarzan had always known that it was a hopeless call for him. _

_He wiped a few lone tears from his face as he took a vine roughly in his hand, and swung across the clustered sky of leaves._

**_:--:_**

Tarzan settled his head into his knees as the story ended. Yet, he felt better, and he could even look at Jane now when before (reaching the part of speaking to Terk), he couldn't. He left a silence for a while, before his voice said the words:

"And that's the end," he said.

Jane was speechless. She had never even wondered if Tarzan had undergone anything such as acceptance or even love when he was younger. Hearing about it now made her heart leak with love and empathy. "Oh, Tarzan..." she sighed. Her eyes trembled.

"I know," he said. "I was foolish."

Silence.

Tarzan turned towards Jane. She was crying. Not hard, but tears obviously fell from her eyes and left wet trails in their wake. His story must have upset her.

"Jane?" Tarzan went to her side and put an arm around her, holding her. He hated to see her cry, especially if he had been the cause of it. At least she hadn't burst into tears, or Tarzan would have hated himself.

"Do you..." Jane trailed off.

"Do I, what?"

Jane sighed in a broken way. "Do you still...care about her that way? Teeka?" She had never been the jealous type, and no...she didn't feel jealous now. But the thought of Tarzan desiring someone else while he held her, and kissed her made her feel terribly uncomfortable. She felt her husband sigh.

"No. Never," said Tarzan. "I could never love like I do with you, Jane." He carefully tightened the hold on her, pulling her close. And it was true, Tarzan may have _wanted _Teeka, but he had never loved her. He had only wished for acceptance and a reason to belong. He knew that becoming her mate would never have made him happy as he was with Jane. He would always be wanting more.

Jane believed him, and settled into his hold, her head drooping onto his lap as he gently stroked her hair under his strong hands. It was painful, this way...sharing hidden stories and spilling feelings, but it was the only way to gain one another's trust, and make the bondage forever stronger.

_But will it last? _Jane thought. _What will Tarzan say about the last memory **I **have? One I'm meaning to forget. Will he still care then?_

It would have to wait for next night, Jane knew. Then she would tell.

She bit her lip, and closed her eyes under Tarzan's touch.

**_To be continued_**

**_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_**

_(A/N: Sorry this chapter took me so long! Hope it brought a smile! Please R&R!)_


	5. Clayton

_Clayton_

_(A/N: Tooops! Sorry about all the delays. I've been away, but now I'm back! This is probably the last time you'll see an update on this story, because this is the end. Man, it's taken me a while to get this one done, too. But I've had fun writing it anyhow. There will be a short epilogue and trailer preview uploaded along with this chapter. Thanks for reading along if you have. Goodies on you:p)_

_**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**_

"Wah!"

Jane let out a cry as her husband hung from the rafters, dangling from his ankles in front of her. He had a habit of startling people at the worst times, she remembered. Sighing, she pulled herself away and looked out of the window.

"So, it wasn't a ferocious jackal that made that noise then," she said, with a clumsy smile of relief. She rubbed her arm up and down.

Tarzan grinned. "No. It was me." He sounded pleased with himself.

Jane tried to laugh. Tarzan knew his impressions well. He could trick her into believing the sound of any animal, for the resonance was highly identical. _Though his version of the mating bird was very sweet, _Jane thought to herself. She settled herself against the wall.

The stars shone brightly tonight. At her house in England, Jane would watch them with enchanted eyes and make wishes on them. Now she couldn't concentrate. Her thoughts kept reverting back to...other things...

_He shared his pain with me. We promised at our wedding there would be no secrets._

_No secrets..._

_I'm afraid this will bring pain on **him. **_

_Will his feelings change?_

_Will he still care?_

"Jane?" His voice again, deep and soft.

_This is so dark...such a retched thought to carry._

_If I tell him..._

"Jane, what's wrong?"

_Will he still love me?_

"Nothing, Tarzan," Jane quickly gulped. "I was just..."

"Thinking?" he finished.

Jane found a smile creeping across her face. "Yes, love. I was. That's right." She busied herself again by cleaning, which Tarzan knew by now that it was not a good sign for her. It was a distraction, in her namesake. Something confused him.

Falling from the rafters, he landed on his feet, watching her. Slowly he walked over to her side and placed his hand on her shoulder. She leapt up at the touch.

"Jane...you're so jumpy..." he sighed.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she said, apologetically, and in a hurry tried to pick up the rag. Tarzan's hand fell over hers, squeezing it gently. Jane, in a fumble (and muttering feeble excuses) gathered herself on her knees and looked unafraid in his eyes.

"I can't take it anymore," she whispered.

Tarzan felt that confused feeling again. "What do you mean?"

There was a pause. Jane thought things over again in her mind. Was this really the final secret, before these painful nights would be over? Tarzan had poured his heart out to her earlier. _Such torment for one so young... _she thought. Thinking of what she was going to say to him made her feel sick.

"Tarzan, there's something I need to tell you."

"Is it another story?" he asked, hoping that it was nothing too serious. "Is it about Beatrice again?"

Jane shook her head, her heart thundering in her chest. "No."

_My God...please..._

_What will he say?_

"Is it your mother?" Tarzan picked his words carefully. He hated finding truths out like this – he couldn't understand why Jane didn't tell him. Had he upset her too much with the last story he told? She seemed fine about it before.

Then again, she had been up a lot in the night. Perhaps she couldn't sleep?

"Clayton – it's about Clayton," Jane sniffed. Her senses were screaming now; she couldn't stand any more of Tarzan's questions. As the word rolled off her lips, she felt him stiffen; a peculiar sound appeared in the air (like steam from a kettle).

"Clayton?" he asked.

Jane didn't like the way he was speaking. She moved, fidgeting in her seat and said: "Yes."

Tarzan looked down at his fists and noticed that they were clenching. He felt a burning sensation inside of his stomach and frowned. He didn't even know what Jane was about to tell him yet, but for some reason he just wanted to...

"What happened?" he asked.

Jane stood up and paced the room. "Nothing..._happened..._"

Tarzan, who had felt so calm before, felt his mind spin with questions. Why was Jane being so clumsy with him? Did something serious happen...

"Why won't Jane tell?" he said, quietly.

"I-I _will, _Tarzan...just give me a minute..."

"Did he hurt you?"

There fell a silence. Jane spun around on her heel, defiantly. "Of course not."

Protectiveness fell over Tarzan like a curtain. Those days when he was not there with her at the camp...Clayton could have said things..._hurtful _things... he could do things to people to mess themselves up.

Jane sighed, and held her breath. "There was this...agreement between us, Tarzan. An engagement, if you will." She stared at his watchful eyes.

He stared back. He looked as if he were thinking hard.

"You don't understand," she said.

"No," he replied. "I'm sorry."

"It's all right!" Jane laughed uneasily. "Let me explain, um – two people, that is...Clayton and I, make a promise – no! That's the wrong word to use. Well, Daddy and Clayton _decided _to arrange a bond between us, for marriage in the future."

Tarzan nearly fainted. "Marry..._Clayton_?"

Jane saw the horror in his eyes and quickly rushed to him. "Tarzan, it's nothing like a promise I have to keep – I told you it is very different from a promise! Daddy had made his mind up a long time ago, before I even shook Clayton's hand! We thought it was for the best, after all...no one had chosen me - "

"I did," Tarzan said. "I chose Jane."

Jane smiled at him. "This engagement was made long before I met you."

Tarzan couldn't help thinking where Jane would be if he _hadn't _met her. _In the arms of Clayton. Clayton would never have treated Jane properly. _He thought about him, and a bitter taste came into his mouth that he perhaps had wanted Jane in secret. Jealousy burst through his veins.

"What if you had got married?" he asked.

"It doesn't matter, we didn't - "

"But if you _had, _there would be nothing I could do. I could never take you back. You would be in love with him."

Jane nearly choked on her words. "No, never, I...Tarzan, I could never love Clayton. If I _had _gone through with the engagement, and had visited here, I don't know...I would always feel like you would be filling something empty – and it would only be a matter of time before I realised that it was you I wanted instead."

Her words were spoken from the heart. Her eyes were sincere.

"I had to tell you," she said, softly. "Otherwise you might have heard it from another source, namely Daddy. Then you would hate me."

"Tarzan could never hate Jane," Tarzan whispered.

Jane smiled. _He says that all the time. _

"We said at our wedding that there would be no secrets between us," she explained. "What I have just told you is one of the hardest things I've ever had to say. It felt like it was the only thing keeping us apart. I was afraid that if I told you, it would change how you felt about me completely. You would always be thinking "

"No," Tarzan interrupted. "I won't. I promise, Jane."

She sat down on the chair, and folded her hands in her lap, looking up at him. "I just want to forget it. I would never agree to belong to the likes of Clayton."

Tarzan lowered himself to stare into her eyes, and brushed a lock of hair away from them. _Such a beautiful creature..._

"It's you," she whispered in a gentle voice. "You, Tarzan. All I want...is _you._"

A smile broke across his face. Why torture himself of Clayton any longer? He was gone, and he couldn't take Jane away from him when he was gone. He would make sure that nobody touched her. He didn't want anyone else to have her as much as she didn't.

"Are there any more secrets?" he asked.

"To affect us? No."

"Good."

Tarzan brought his wife into his arms, and there they lay for moments. Jane's heart suddenly felt free again; Clayton was no longer haunting her.

It was there she thought to herself: _Tarzan, it is you I need. It is you that I love._

The moon hid itself behind a cloud. Their pain was over for tonight.

_**: To be concluded :**_

_**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**_

No, your eyes aren't deceiving you, to be concluded it says... : evil laugh :


	6. Epilogue: A New Beginning

_Epilogue: A New Beginning_

_(A/N: Mwha. Great title for an epilogue..._

_Final part here. Thanks again for everyone who has read and put up with me for this story. The trailer below is a prequel to this story, and will be in production soon, as I'm halfway through it. I have to say that the rating will be high...too high for this place so I will have to post a legal amount and the rest will be up on my site. I'll let you know when it eventually gets put up. Au reviour.)_

_**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**_

Jane hugged herself away from the wind and cold as she went to the window.

She drew the curtains, blocking out the moon for another night. _The first peace. _

Retreating back into the room, she still noticed the dust on the shelves. _This silly old place can never keep itself in order, _she thought. Countless times she had...anyway, nothing mattered anymore. Things were finally shaping up.

Now thinking back to the long, desperate nights of baring her darkest tales, she wondered; what had made them do it? What had caused them to bring their minds to revealing the things remaining hidden?

Jane had never wanted to hear more of Beatrice, and Clayton as long as she lived. Perhaps with Tarzan, those things didn't become so fearful anymore. He was the first person she was ready to tell, she realised. That had never happened before...with anyone. Not even her parents, and she had been close to them as well.

Maybe it was because he was suffering too, from his own mistakes.

She saw him, asleep in the bed, and slowly pulled the netting around. A kiss was planted on his cheek, and she sat down beside him; watching.

_Always the dreamer. Always._

Jane wondered when she would tell him her own secret. After all, it would not affect their relationship too much. Not in a terrible way. He needed to know.

Not now, she told herself. Not yet.

A protective hand fell over her stomach. That was where the new life was. The new beginning, for both of them.

She shut her eyes, and rested for another blissful night. The crickets chirruped outside, and all was well.

_**: END :**_

_**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**_

- Black. Words roll up. -

**All secrets have to be told.**

**All must be shared.**

- A view of a jungle paradise. Jane's voice is heard in the background -

"I was told to take care of my innocence until after I was married."

- Fade to black -

- Cut to: Tarzan sitting on the edge of the wooden tree house, watching the floor beneath him. He turns back towards the window, a silhouette of Jane sitting by the window -

- Back to: Tarzan. He blinks, shuts his eyes and looks away. Jane's voice echoes -

"I was told..."

"I was told to take care of my innocence..."

- Fade to black. Cut to Tarzan, younger. He reaches out for Terk's shoulder and draws his hand away at the last minute, shocked -

- A roll of images flash by at a heartbeat pace. Tarzan looking down at his hand. Tarzan and Jane's voices are heard in the background -

"Jane?"

- An image of Jane turning -

"Tarzan?"

- More images. Younger Tarzan by a lake, scrubbing frantically at his skin. Jane tumbling from a tree branch to the open jungle floor, her face in a scream. Her cry in the background -

"TARZAN!"

- Snap to black. Tarzan's voice is heard -

"We are not so different after all."

- Cut to a series of flashback moments from the first film. On the vines, looking down at one another. Tarzan slowly pulling Jane's glove away from her hand. His voice in the background -

"Underneath...she's just like...me."

- Back to the silhouette by the window. Jane lets her hair fall down her back -

- A flash of images roll by. A door opening. Jane turning quickly to look behind her. A baby gorilla being born. Tarzan pounding his fist. Tarzan and Jane's hands holding -

- Snap to black. The quick breathing in the background. Fade to Tarzan staring into Jane's eyes, one hand reaching towards her face -

"Do not hide away. Not from Tarzan."

- Fades to black. The final lines roll up -

**Theirs will be shared.**

An upcoming fic by British Child

Tarzan © Edgar Rice Burroughs & Disney


End file.
